


Warmth

by HitTheWall



Series: Hybrids and Families [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids and Families AU, Injury, Mentions of Blood, Swearing, but nothing major, fighting scene, part of The series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: A fantasy AU in which everyone (mcyt) are some sort of hybrids. Tommy has horns and a tail, Will is part siren, and Techno is Techno.First part of a longer series.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrids and Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Warmth

Tommy still remembered home-cooked pork ribs Mom used to do on weekends. He and Dad sat around at a table, making light conversations and laughing about whatever, while Mom peacefully hummed by the oven and occasionally scoffed at a particularly bad joke Tommy had howled, excited from family banter.  
  
It was weird, thinking about that now, fuzzily remembering those precious long-gone moments. It felt so... Far away. Almost unreal. Dream-like, if you will.  
  
Now he mostly associated pork with pigs, and pigs with Techno (not that he would tell him about it straightforward... Or maybe he would, who knows). There were also these... Pig mobs they occasionally encountered.  
It was just plain weird how his life has turned around from seemingly nothing. One day you joke around with parents in the living room, the other day...  
  
Tommy shivered. It was getting cold. And he and his companions were nowhere near... Anywhere! What the hell, man! How much longer will it take...  
  
“We get it, Tommy, you are tired. Believe it or not, we are tired too.” Wilbur signed, cutting down another piece of the local greenery.  
  
“But how much longer should we stagger around like a bunch of mobs? It's getting dark and aren't we lost..?”  
  
“I know where we are going, brat, trust me. I am basically a human compass. Well, hybrid compass. You get what I'm saying.”  
  
Technoblade moved forward gracefully, with some sort of inner strength Tommy came to respect and admire. He himself tried many times to match the stride of the older man. But to no avail. He always looked awkward and lanky and fell short behind his companion. It was weird, seeing his brother ( "in all but blood. And also skill" - Wilbur laughed at their last stop. What a prick... ) all serious. His eyes sharp and movements precise. Unlike when he was relaxed, resting in one of the rare inns that allowed them in, eyes half-shut, yawning and using his heavy dark-red cloak as a pillow. Sometimes they lay all together - he, Will and Techno. All in respective distances from each other, but still close enough to poke others' ribs. Which they did sometimes, laughing and play-fighting and just... Feeling at home in others' presence. Resting...  
  
God, Tommy was so tired of walking.  
  
The forest was seemingly never-ending. Dark and... Seriously off-putting. Tommy felt on edge. Suspiciously quiet. Too much trees and shit. But no animal or mob noises. This inconsistency was slowly driving him insane. Each twig breaking under Techno's heavy boots made him jump. Wilbur seemed no better.  
  
Dark circles under his eyes were even more evident, poorly lit by makeshift torches. His usual brown-gray hat and scarf seemed to weight down on the neck and shoulders, making him look even more hunched. He seemed chilly in the cold evening, warily looking around, grasping a sword with pale-white fingers.  
  
"Will, you noticed it too?” Techno glanced behind, his tusks sharp in the dim light.  
  
“You mean...”  
  
“Creepy silence? Yeah, I did notice this. What the fuck is this about?” Tommy interrupted nervously. His long tail anxiously flickered underneath his pants, almost like sensing danger.  
  
“I mean, I do have one theory about it... “ Techno sighed, eyes still scanning the forest. “...But you probably won't like it.”  
  
“Please, don't tell me...“ Will moaned in defeat.  
  
“Yep, we are on a boss territory.”  
  
What.  
  
“What?”  
  
Tommy asked just what he was thinking. How deep into the forest did they wander? Isn't it uncommon to stumble upon boss's path? So how-  
  
“Don't panic yet. We might just easily get away if we are quick and quiet. Just follow me...”  
  
Something crashed with an unimaginable force. The forest shook, birds noisily fled the trees they were huddling in.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Wilbur swore, gripping his sword with renewed strength.  
  
“So much for sneaking past...” indifferently sighed Techno. But Tommy could see his brows furrow.  
  
Fear gripped his heart, so instead of mulling it over, Tommy turned his attention towards the forest, absent-mindedly forming a circle, back to back with his companions. He drew his sword and held his breath, listening to the sounds of the forest.  
  
Dead quiet.  
  
Tommy drew his shield and waited.  
  
A second passed. Two. Then three.  
  
He didn't know how long they waited, but suddenly, dead quiet turned into a deafening roar.  
  
Wilbur gripped his ears and gasped:  
  
“What the hell is that? First time I hear such...”  
  
Loud thumping followed, coming straight towards Tommy.  
  
“RUN!” Shouted Techno, and they bolted.  
  
They ran and their legs burned, their lungs burned. Twigs and sticks were breaking under their feet, leaves and branches whipping and slashing at their clothes and faces. It was an absolute blur and the only clear thing was the approaching roaring.  
  
A couple of steps sent Tommy sprawling on the grass of a sudden clearing.  
  
“Fucking hell!” The boy collected himself from the ground, shooting up, facing the forest he just left.  
  
“Tommy, let's go!”  
  
“Shit, it will get us in no-time in the clearing!” swore Technoblade.  
  
“Tommy, for fuck's sake, stay back!”  
  
Tommy heard Wilbur yell his name as a huge, absolutely massive thing leaped out from the forest. Straight towards the youngest.  
  
Tommy yelped, as he barely escaped being crushed by two humongous horns. He fell again to the ground but quickly recovered ignoring the spike of pain in his left leg.  
  
Two red blazing eyes were onto his own blues.  
  
“Tommy, stay the fuck back and don't look it in the eyes!” Will yelled, slicing at the monster's muzzle. “The hell is this, a ravager..?”  
  
Techno got to Wilbur just in time to tug his out of the monster's way.  
  
“You absolute idiot, be careful! Don't just attack it face first, you'll die!”  
  
The monster turned around and Tommy could see that it was, in fact, a ravager. A really wild one. And a really pissed off one.  
  
Wilbur's attempts at slicing seemed to do little damage. A small cut framed monsters' scowl. It roared again, even angrier.  
  
“Tommy, aim eyes or kneecaps! Will, don't fucking die, it's onto you!”  
  
Tommy shakily pulled out his bow. He needed to calm down to do this.  
  
While Wilbur was all out running and jumping and singing his siren songs to lure the beast, Tommy did his best to aim, calming down the best he could. Techno was trying to slice through thick skin of ravager's legs, but with little luck.  
  
Breathe in, breathe out. Red animalistic eyes versus collected blues. Set the arrow on fire, then-  
  
**Shoot.**  
  
Flaming arrows wheezed right past Techno and struggling Wilbur landing right...  
  
In the eye of the beast.  
  
The following scream of agony disoriented all three hybrids. Wilbur actually fell to his knees, clutching his ears. Tommy saw black spots dancing before his eyes. The nausea hit.  
  
“TOMMY, MOVE!”  
  
The boy didn't even process the sound of his friend screaming his name, when he felt the air leaving his lungs, then something painfully collapsing with his back. He couldn't hold back hacking and couching, which blurred his vision even more. Disoriented, wheezing, he sat there, feeling the pain kicking in.  
  
Tommy blinked, forcefully shutting his eyes and opening them immediately. Some vision has cleared. And...  
  
Oh no.  
  
“TOMMY, PLEASE, PLEASE, MOVE!” Will was screaming at the top of the lungs, clutching his side, while Techno desperately tried to wrestle the monster in front of Tommy.  
  
Wounded Wilbur. Desperate Technoblade.  
  
What would they do without the Great Tommy Innit?  
  
Not bothering to stand up, Tommy aimed his bow once again. Will was screaming in the background, too wounded to actually help, Techno was loudly swearing, clutching onto beast's fur. The monster was roaring and Tommy's ears were ringing.  
  
But it all didn't matter now. The only things that mattered were the bow, the arrow and the red eye, full of hatred and pain.  
  
“Hey!” he wheezed.  
  
And the moment the beast turned towards the sound, Tommy roared:  
  
“HERE, BITCHBOOOY!”  
  
Whoosh! The burning arrow pierced through crimson red of the eye of the monster, this time going deeper, probably damaging the brain. Ravager roared again, one last time, in agony, scared and dying.  
  
Tommy almost felt bad for it.  
  
Then the huge body fell to the ground. It was quiet once again.  
  
Tommy let go of his bow and leaned back. He felt leaves tickling his cheeks. It was almost peaceful.  
  
Then the pain hit again.  
  
“Tommy, Jesus fucking Christ, are you alright?” through his coughing fit, the youngest noticed Wilbur falling on his knees right in front of him. He was moderately bleeding from his side and looked really pale. Worried. Tired.  
  
“...m'fine, 'bur.” words felt heavy on the tongue. “…you b’tter pa’ch y’self…” Everything was so calm now. Tommy really, really wanted to close his eyes now...  
  
“Tommy, no! No sleeping! We need to check you for a concussion. At least…”  
  
“Con... Wha?” Tommy was interrupted by Techno grabbing his face. The older man checked his eyes multiple times, mumbling something to himself whilst doing so.  
  
“I think he's alright concussion-wise. His ribs, on the other hand...”  
  
  
Tommy didn't bother to listen. Everything ached and he was unbelievably and unimaginably tired. He closed his eyes, listening to his brothers' quiet banter and drifted away to sleep, once again thinking of home, casual chat, jokes, trust and warmth.  
  
  



End file.
